gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt-Mercedes Relationship
The Mercedes-Kurt Relationship, often referred to as Kurtcedes, is the friendship between Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. They have never dated in the series seeing as Kurt is openly gay. Mercedes, however, did have a crush on him early on in Season One during the episode Acafellas. When Mercedes told Kurt that they should hang out (like on a date), Kurt said that he liked Rachel Berry so Mercedes sang Bust Your Windows and busted his car window, showing her anger. Later in that episode, though, Kurt told Mercedes that he was gay. Since then, the two have been close friends. They have few scenes in Season Two showing their strong bond, but it is implied that their close friendship is still intact. However in Season 3, Kurt's best friend seems to be Rachel. Overview Although it originally appears that Mercedes and Kurt dislike each other, they soon find a connection in their mutual love of fashion, music, and diva attitudes. In Acafellas, Kurt and Mercedes friendship progresses with Kurt offering Mercedes a friend to lean on when she finds herself feeling depressed over being single and not popular. Hoping to cause drama amongst the Glee kids, the cheerleaders lead Mercedes to believe that Kurt has feelings for her, despite Mercedes's initial belief that Kurt is gay. The idea, however, takes a hold on the hopeful Mercedes who is left hurt (and violent as she destroys the windshield of his car) when he rejects her advances. He later confesses to her that he is indeed gay, which is not all together surprising to her, as she had thought that was the case before the cheerleaders manipulated her. The two manage to repair their friendship, with Mercedes offering Kurt her friendship and support for when he finally does come out officially. In The Substitute, she "substitutes Kurt for a boyfriend." When he tells her this, she decides to give Anthony Rashad a shot, a guy whom she thought was cute. Nothing further of that relationship is seen. Kurt and Mercedes are very often seen by their peers as the school's main gossipers, as well as the divas of New Directions (along with Rachel). Episodes For Acafellas Mercedes begins pursuing Kurt and is encouraged by the Cheerios. They begin their friendship, and the two go out a couple times, but as friends, despite Mercedes' belief. Mercedes accepts him when he comes out as gay. The Power Of Madonna When Mr. Schue has the idea of doing a Madonna theme lesson, Kurt is first to offer doing a side project, insisting on doing it with Mercedes. They both over hear an argument between Will and Sue, and Sue leaves angry after the memory of her hair loss is revealed, also implying why she is so mean towards Will's hair. They both decide to help her out and give her confidence, and with the help of the AV Club, help her with their own video of Vogue. In return, Sue does something for Mercedes and Kurt. Near the end of the episode, Kurt and Mercedes have joined the Cheerios and together they sing the Madonna song ''4 Minutes'' in the Gym. They join the Cheerios because Jesse St. James has joined New Directions they think their chances at solos has dropped even more. Also, in the end of this episode, the Glee kids perform Like a Prayer, in which Kurt and Mercedes both get solos. Kurt also gives Mercedes a sweet little kiss on the cheek before her solo. Home At the beginning of the episode, it shows Kurt and Mercedes talking with Sue in her office. During the meeting, Sue announces that Mercedes has to wear the girls uniform for the Cheerios, meaning that she has to lose 10 pounds by the end of the week. When Mercedes says she's uncomfortable and that the uniform doesn't fit her right.Kurt is there to help her, saying that she shouldn't feel uncomfortable with her weight. Although she then says she's really doesn't want to show too much skin and start a sex riot, which then gets Kurt and Mercedes to do their own personal handshake. This causes Sue to ask why they don't have a show on Bravo. Grilled Cheesus with Tina and Quinn.]] In this episode, Kurt's father, Burt, suffers a heart attack. Mercedes sings Whitney Houston's I Look To You and Bridge Over Troubled Water ''by Simon and Garfunkel to Kurt, and also to his dad. She convinces Kurt to attend church with her as she had already asked them to pray for Burt and dedicate a service to him. Furt At the wedding, Kurt and Mercedes are seen partnered up during ''Marry You as they dance down the aisle. They are also later partnered up when Finn sings Just the Way You Are. Later when Kurt informs New Directions that he is transferring to Dalton Academy, Mercedes walks up to him visibly upset and tries to find out why he hasn't talked to her or anyone else about it. Special Education When seeing each other from across the stage, Mercedes gives a timid wave to Kurt and he winks back at her. Silly Love Songs Kurt and Mercedes, along with Rachel, are all together during a slumber party. Rachel and Kurt are expressing their difficulty with their love lives, but Mercedes is instead giving them her perspective. Mercedes believes that she doesn't need a man by her side, and instead to focus on her music and the diva she is. Kurt and Rachel agree, and Kurt expresses his joy over being around ladies again. Born This Way Mercedes gathers all the members of New Directions in the courtyard at noon. When asked what it's all about, she announces that it's official, and then Kurt is shown yelling back how he's returned at McKinely. When he approaches the group, Mercedes is the first to get a hug. During the Warblers' farewell number, Somewhere Only We Know, Mercedes gets another hug. She also gives Kurt a standing ovation after Kurt's welcome back solo, ''As If We Never Said Goodbye''. They also sing lead vocal in Born This Way, along with Tina. Prom Queen When Will talks about New Directions performing at the prom, Mercedes is immediately uninterested and walks out. She's really sad because no one has asked her out to the prom. Kurt is the first to offer his comfort and support to Mercedes, however it's Rachel to go out and talk to Mercedes after she insisted on talking to her. Pot O' Gold At the end, Kurt, along with Tina and Artie, go to watch the Troubletones, Mercedes sees them and rushes to hug them, but is stopped by Santana. This shows that her leaving New Directions didn't affect their friendship, but shows they won't spend as much time together as they usually do. I Kissed a Girl At the school elections, Mercedes votes for Kurt for Class President, even though fellow Troubletones partner, Brittany, is also running. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Kurt and Mercedes have a lot of interaction during the Christmas show directed by Artie and even sing a song together. Yes/No During Summer Nights, Kurt sings with Mercedes and the ND girls rather than with Sam and the guys, being the only person included to do so. Michael They can be seen together taking part in a conversation at the beginning of the episode, when the former Troubletones-members are talking about the Jackson Medley together with Blaine and Kurt. The Spanish Teacher Kurt and Mercedes goes over to sleepover at Rachel's house. They are seen sitting closely together on the bed while watching Twilight and swaps their snacks in unison. After Rachel exposes her engagement, both Mercedes and Kurt freak out and is agreed upon questioning what choice Rachel has chosen, to which they both believe is an insane one. On My Way Kurt is present when The God Squad is discussing David Karofsky's suicide attempJoe Hartt, because Joe invited him. When Kurt starts crying because he thinks he has fault at it, Mercedes tries to comfort him by offering him to join them on their visit to the hospital. They are also dance partners during Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. Saturday Night Glee-ver Kurt and Mercedes are first shown by their lockers, discussing about post-secondary choices. Kurt congratulates Mercedes on her acceptance to Defiance College and Cleveland State University, but carefully suggests NYU. They are soon interrupted by Wade, a student from Carmel High School, and also a member of Vocal Adrenaline. He approaches them by seeking for advice on his desire of becoming his female alter-ego, Unique onstage for Regionals competition. The two are shown somewhat supportive, but uncertain and worried of Wade's concerns. After, both of them are reported to Sue's office and are asked to deliver the high heels to Wade to damage Vocal Adrenaline's chances of making it to Nationals. At Vocal Adrenaline's Regionals competition, Kurt and Mercedes are shown backstage, looking for Wade to stop him from wearing the heels that they have delivered as a "good luck gesture", which Wade refuses to do so. Soon, they are spotted by Jesse St. James, who calls Mercedes "The Laziest Person Alive", and calls Kurt "Pasty Face Ghost Boy". During the number of Boogie Shoes, Kurt and Mercedes are impressed by Unique's performance, and is shown dancing to the song. Back in McKinley, Kurt and Mercedes are at their lockers, both impressed and surprised by Unique's performance. They start walking down the hallway together until Sam calls Mercedes. Kurt immediately turns around walking in the opposite direction. Dance With Somebody At the beginning of the episode they start to sing How Will I Know in the hallway then to the auditorium. During It's Not Right But It's Okay, Mercedes is seen looking rather disturbed and shocked to hear the drama unfold between Kurt and Blaine. During My Love Is Your Love, when Kurt reaches the stage, he and Mercedes share a hug. Prom-asaurus While Mercedes doesn't seem to support Rachel, Kurt & Blaine's 'Anti-Prom', when Kurt finally goes to the prom, during What Makes You Beautiful Kurt and Mercedes can be seen dancing/jumping together while Sam is performing and Blaine is fixing his gel problem. Props They are invited by Sue into her office at the beginning of the episode, who holds them responsible for "creating" Unique, since it was them who encouraged Wade to perform as her. Sue thinks it's a problem, because Jesse St. James is now being acclaimed for his commitment to diversity, though this honour really belongs to Kurt and Mercedes. Sue fears that Unique has now become such an attraction, that it might cost the New Directions nationals, so she orders Kurt to perform dressed like a woman, too. When Kurt objects, Mercedes reminds him of halloween the year before, when he was dressed like a girl, though Kurt claims that it was a differen case since it hadn't been on a stage. Nationals After the New Directions and before Vocal Adrenaline's performance, they go backstage to meet Wade in order to wish him luck. When Wade expresses how he doesn't want to perform, because the pressure on him is just to big for him, they encourage him to do the show. When Wade asks why they are helping him, although he is an enemy, they state that it's not the New Directions way to be mean to opponents and give him some final tips and good luck wishes. Episodes Against Showmance Kurt and Mercedes argue, and he calls her a "technicolor zebra," and that she should call him before she gets dressed. Mercedes responds saying that he is a hater. Acafellas Kurt lies and says he is in love with Rachel, which causes Mercedes to smash his car's window as she sings the song Bust Your Windows. He admits he's gay later in the episode and confesses his love for someone else, Finn, ending any hope for an actual romantic relationship between the two, but they still are friends. Mercedes is the first person Kurt tells about his sexuality. Home Kurt is enjoying the pleasures and perks of being a Cheerios, and Mercedes is not feeling the same, especially with Sue Sylvester on her tail regarding her weight. During the musical number Beautiful, Kurt is the only one not to join her on stage, but instead stay in his opening Cheerios position. After she's finished, Kurt realizes that he hasn't been as supportive towards her, apologizes, and they make up with a hug. The Substitute Mercedes feels left out by Kurt because of his new friendship with Blaine. When Kurt tries to set up a date between Mercedes and Anthony Rashad (another black student), she reacts badly about food, and feels jealous about Kurt and Blaine. But at the end of the episode she eventually decides to go talk to Anthony and try to give him a chance. Furt When Kurt announces his departure from New Directions to go to Dalton (and the Warblers) after he found out Dave Karofsky is returning to school, Mercedes is one of the members to try to reason with him. Original Song After sharing two kisses Kurt starts a relationship with Blaine, and the Kurt-Mercedes friendship declines further. Songs Duets *''4 Minutes'' by Madonna and Justin Timberlake (The Power of Madonna) *''Fergalicious'' by Fergie featuring Will.i.am. (Cut from Home) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Like a Prayer'' by Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *''Bad Romance'' by Lady Gaga (Theatricality) *''Give Up the Funk'' by Parliament (Funk) *''Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin''' by Journey (Journey) *''Don't Stop Believin''' by Journey (Journey) *''To Sir, With Love'' by Lulu (Journey) *''One of Us'' by Joan Osborne (Grilled Cheesus) *''There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place)'' from The Rocky Horror Picture Show (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Dammit, Janet'' by The Rocky Horror Show ''(The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Born This Way'' by Lady Gaga (Born This Way) *''You Can't Stop the Beat'' from'' Hairspray'' (The Purple Piano Project) *''It's All Over'' from Dreamgirls (Asian F) *''My Favorite Things'' from The Sound of Music (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Summer Nights'' from Grease ''(Yes/No) *Black or White'' by Michael Jacskon (Michael) *''Love Shack'' by The B-52's (Heart) *''How Will I Know'' by Whitney Houston (Dance With Somebody) *''My Love Is Your Love'' by Whitney Houston (Dance With Somebody) *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' by Meatloaf with Santana, Finn, Puck, Rachel, and Blaine. (Nationals) Related Songs *''Bust Your Windows'' by Jazmine Sullivan (Acafellas) Sung by Mercedes *''I Look to You'' by Whitney Houston (Grilled Cheesus) Sung by Mercedes *''Bridge Over Troubled Water'' by Simon and Garfunkel (Grilled Cheesus) Sung by Mercedes Trivia *Mercedes had a crush on Kurt. *Mercedes is the first person Kurt admits he is gay to. *They're the first persons Rachel told about her engagement to Finn. *Both have had/have a crush on Sam. *Mercedes and Kurt both love fashion but on diffrent levels. *Both have had their names written in lights.(Laryngitis)(Michael) *Both have a special love/hate relationship with Rachel *Rachel considers both to be her closest friends in the Glee club *Mercedes cares deeply for Kurt. Shown through her songs Bridge Over Troubled Water, Beautiful and I Look To You. Also when she stands beside him through all the drama. *Both have idols who are divas. *Were both part of Rachel's sleepovers Photos kurtcedes_25.jpg 4Minutes.jpg 4Minutes-glee-12213691-1024-768.jpg 4 minutes.jpg 4 minutes 6.gif 4 minutes 1.gif 4 minutes 10.jpg 4 minutes 2.jpg 4 minutes 5.jpg 4 minutes 6.gif 4 minutes 7.png Glee - 4 minutes.jpg Glee 4minutes story.jpg Kurt mercedes cheerios 4 minutes.jpg Kurcedes.jpg Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones.jpg Ballad11.jpg BornThisWay7.jpg kurtcedes_36.gif kurtcedes_3.jpg kurtcedes_01.gif kurtcedes_4.JPG kurtcedes_5.jpg kurtcedes_6.jpg kurtcedes_7.png kurtcedes_8.jpg kurtcedes_9.jpg kurtcedes_10.jpg kurtcedes_11.jpg kurtcedes_12.jpg kurtcedes_16.jpg kurtcedes_17.jpg kurtcedes_18.jpg kurtcedes_19.jpg kurtcedes_20.jpg kurtcedes_21.jpg kurtcedes_22.jpeg kurtcedes_23.jpeg kurtcedes_15.jpg kurtcedes_24.jpeg kurtcedes_26.jpg kurtcedes_27.jpg kurtcedes_29.png kurtcedes_30.png kurtcedes_31.jpg kurtcedes_32.png kurtcedes_33.jpg|Can't Touch This kurtcedes_34.png kurtcedes_35.jpg kurt-and-mercedes.jpg tumblr_l0vwpy1gaL1qbsx6uo1_500.jpg km1.gif Kurtcedes - Let's do our camera face.gif Kurtcedes.gif km2.gif km1.gif km3.gif Kurcedes - Just the Way You Are.gif Kurcedes - U Can't Touch this.gif Divas.gif Kurcedes - Like a Prayer.gif Kurcedes - Have you ever kissed anybody.gif Kurtcedes - Collage.png Kurtcedescherrios.gif Kurtcedes - Yay.gif Kurcedes - At Sue's Office.gif Kurcedes - The Rocky Horror Glee Show.gif Kurcedes - Mirror.gif Kurcedes - Fabulous Friends.gif Kurcedes - Friends Forever.gif Kurtcedes - Vogue.gif Kurcedes - hug.gif Kurcedes - Fashion has no gender.gif Kurcedes - Technicolor Zebra.gif Kurcedes - Friends.gif Kurcedes - Hat.gif Kurcedes - He's on team gay.gif Kurcedes - Boys MashUp.gif Kurcedes - Judging you.gif 56B107ED-69E9-4264-A36B-70880AF04E8A_extra.jpg glee 15 4 minutes 2.png Kurt Mercedes Chris Colfer Glee Vogue Madonna.jpg Kurt-and-mercedes.jpg tumblr_m22fbrfzUe1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lssg7eliKj1r0twq4o1_400_large.jpg Screen Shot 2012-05-05 at 8.02.58 PM.png camera facd.jpg kurt and cedes.jpg kurtcedes prom.jpg KurtcedesNationals.png KurtcedesNationals2.png KurtcedesNationals3.png KurtcedesNationals4.png KurtcedesProps.png KurtcedesProps4.png Videos thumb|left|300px Category:Friendships Category:Relationships